Miss I M Gibbs
by RangaHotMrsBlondDR
Summary: Edward leaves bella in new moon not knowing that she might not have been staying with him long after all. bella gets sent back to her father spacial agent gibbs. bella tries all she can to forget the cullens untill NCIS finds a marien with bite manks :-
1. My name is Isabells Marie Leo Gibbs

**HEY I'M BACK IN THE HOUSE BABY :-)**

**This story just came to mind and i thought it would be cool so here you are Miss IM Gibbs**

**Bella pov**

_Dear diary _

_Hey i guess it's ironic that i stopped writing in you when i meet him and now when he's gone i start again but who could blame you I'd stop all my past habits if i were to go into the witness protection program and i did._

My name as you may know is Bella I'm only called Isabella at formal things witch i don't go to anymore but what you may not know is that my last name is not swan it is really Gibbs.

**Gibbs pov**

"Gibbs?" the director called from above me. I walked up the stairs and walked with her into her office

"Director?" i said

"I'm assigning a new agent to your team and it's not because you're doing poorly it's that i don't think she'd take lightly to not working with you." She said

"are you assigning her to me because she's a girl or because she's really good at whatever she does"

"Nether"

I was about to walk away

"Oh Gibbs she'll be staying with you tonight or until you find her a place to stay"

"Yes director"

I walked away and down the stairs to find D'Nozo having another one of his moments.

"He's right behind me isn't he" he said to McGee

"yep" he answered smiling

"So who's the newbie boss?" he asked me

I just looked at him as i grabbed my stuff to go home.

**Bella pov**

The limo pulled up at the house and i got out thinking that i needed to thank the girl who saved my dad's life it was something 'David' (DA-VEED) i walked up and the door was unlocked as per usual.

I thanked the driver and set all my clothes up in my room not going into the other bedrooms in the house it always upset me how dad wouldn't let them go but i haven't, not completely.

I was tugged from my train of thought when the door opened and closed with a bang.

I walked to the top of the stairs and watched him walk around no noticing i was there.

"See you still don't notice much for a marine dad" i said and the look of shook on his face was comical.

"Bella" he exclaimed taking the stairs two at a time to pull my into a fatherly embrace.

"I heard it was safe to come back and i need a job as well as getting away from forks" i said as he sat me down on my feet.

"It great to have you home kiddo" he said

"Sure dad you just like my cooking" i accused

"So who are in your team now?" i asked walked down the stairs with him

"D'Nozo of cause timothy McGee and Zeva David" he answered

"And me" i said and he laught i found out that i was the only person that could really make him laugh.

**Next morning**

"Bella get up we leave in half an hour" dad banged on my door to wake me up damn 6 o'clock starts

When we got to NCIS Abby was waiting outside to meet me damn I've missed her she's the only one apart from ducky that knows about me. I jumped out of the car and ran to Abby we had our happy/jumpy/girly moment when i saw my favourite scot man the one the only DUCKY!!

So we had a happy/not so jump moment. We all got the lift up together i saw the director standing at the top of the stairs smiling at me Abby took one of my hands and dad and ducky walked behind us.

"well this is tony" Abby said pointing to the man at the first desk staring at me in a you not what manor " this is McGee" she said pointing to the man who smiled at me and went back to what he was doing she span me around "and this is Zeva David" she said pointing to the only female in the group who smiled at me and shot death glares at tony i had a feeling she knew how i was.

"Hi i said I'm Isabella please call me Bella" i smiled and sat down in what i knew was dads seat.

I saw tony look nervously at dad and then at me then dad and again me till i saw an email come up on the computer addressed to me

_Welcome Bella_

_I would move if i was you_

_McGee_

I smiled at him and looked up at dad who was fighting a smile on his face and ducky who was about to laugh. Abby started to laugh and none of us could help it as soon as i started so did dad and ducky and to say the others were surprised would be an understatement.

"Do you think we should tell them?" i asked

"No let them guess" dad said pulling another chair up to sit next to me.

"I got to go Bells" Abby said

"I am afraid that is also the case with me Minnie" (ducky calls Bella Minnie cause she's a Minnie Gibbs)

"It's ok come by the house tonight and we can catch up" i said to them as they walked away.

Tony walked up to me "Bella if you need any help you know where to ask"

"Yes anyone but you" i said smiling as dad laught for the second time today

"Boss are you ok?" McGee asked

"Perfectly why do you ask?" he replied

"No reason" he said making me giggle

"Well i think it's nice to have another girl on the team" David said

"And it's going to be great working with you" i said to her silently asking with my eyes to keep my secret.

"I need a coffee" dad said and i brought out a take away mug from home on the table in front of him

"Thank you bells" he smiled and walked off like he always does. 3...2...1..

"That's it" tony said looking at me

"What?"I asked innocently

"i know how you related to Gibbs"

"Really do tell" i said smiling

"well he has never laught so much then he did this morning so he likes you also enough to let you sit in his chair" he paused looking at me

"Yes go on"

"You know how he likes his coffee and you know Abby and ducky so you have to be" he paused for suspense

"His new girlfriend!!!" he smiled and i laught so hard even David couldn't hold it in that's when dad came back

"What did i miss?" he asked

"Tony thinks I'm your girlfriend" i laught so hard i cried

"I'm sorry they had to find out like this Bella" he said and i knew what he meant

"Tony I'm sorry but I'm not his girlfriend and if you said that around my ex he'd kill you no I'm actual his daughter" i said and McGee started laughing.

"Bella what have i told you about dating" dad said sternly

"Dad i needed something to do and it's not my fault i fell in love" i said standing up to go see Abby i knew i could trust her to be on my side.

I walked into the lab and sat in her wheelie chair like i did when i was little

"hey Bella what's up" she said looking up from her thingy and came over to me and gave me a hug she got out her touch pad thing and i Google image searched a picture of me then of a love heart then i took out the only picture i had of him i had it in my jeans when he left me in the forest so he didn't find it when he took everything way

"Did you fall in love with this guy Bella?" she asked

"Yes Abby and what's so hard is i can't even tell you the whole truth" i said

"Bella you can tell me anything and i won't tell Gibbs unless your life depends on it"

"But that's the thing if i tell you and they find out not only would i be killed but you and 'them' i can't do that to them not after all they did for me." I said crying as i looked at his photo knowing i would never see him again.

"Bella if you tell me know one will find out i sware"

"Ok but what I'm about to tell you can never be repeated to anyone got it"

"Yes Bella"

"Edward" i pointed to the picture "died in 1918 of Spanish influenza"

"OH MY GOD you fell in love with a-"

"SSSSSHHHHHH!" i said holding my hand against her mouth and nodded

"OH Bella I'll always be here for you" she said hugging me.

_Ring, ring_

I looked and it was dad

'Yep

Time to go kiddo'

I smiled at Abby and left to go on my first case...

**So what do you think please tell me i would really love to know what you think of it **

**My love to you**

**Ayla :-)**


	2. the Cullens just keep popping up

**Hey everyone I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed because every review makes me feel like i need to update sooner and so i have :-) **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me; hi Edward **

**Edward: don't even think about it**

**Me: think about what? (Playing dumb)**

**Edward: you know what I'm talking about i can read your mind (not that there's much to read)**

**Me: fine i don't own twilight happy**

**Gibbs: ahem (coughs)**

**Me: as well as NCIS Happy you two?**

**Edward and Gibbs: YES :-)**

**Me: i do however own this idea i didn't copy anyone i promise and if someone's Fic is similar it is completely coincidental **

**E and G: HEY!!!**

**Me: on with the story**

I got to the garage and Ziva, tony and dad were racing to all get the keys. (In this i thought because she was bitten that a little venom remained in her system and made her able to run faster.)

I raced forward in front of them and grabbed the keys.

"I'll drive" i said and McGee looked relived. HA i thought i sat down made sure everyone was buckled up and hit the gas like there was no tomorrow. When we got to the crime scene i fish-tailed the truck in like Emmett in his jeep.

"Wow" tony said

"..." McGee opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out.

"Nice driving" Ziva said

I looked over at dad to see him giving me one of those looks.

"What i drive like a Cullen" i said smiling. I hopped out and fell out the process. I landed hard on the ground and for once laught at myself.

"Bella are you ok?" McGee and Tony said coming and helping me up.

"Yes don't worry I'm normally a klutz but it's been a while since i really feel" i pulled out of there grasps and walked over to were dad was.

"What do we have duck?" he asked

"A Jane Dow killed military style but what i don't get is these bite marks on her wrist and neck." I stopped dead in my tracks. Looking at the Jane Dow who i was positive had been killed by a vampire probably two because there was more than one bite mark. I grabbed my phone and called Abby.

, hey

Abby i need your help with something but dad can't know

Ok

I need a list of all the doctors in the country aged between 20 and 30 i also need a list of all the high school students with the last names Cullen, Brandon, Withlock, McCasrthy, Mason and Perrot.

Alright where do you want them?

One on Tonys desk the other on McGee's

Alright see you when you get back

Thank you

See you soon bells

Bye Abby'

"Dad I've seen something similar to this befor and i have some people who can help" i said

"Alright get on it and go back with ducky" i nodded and followed ducky to the truck.

We were half way back when ducky started a conversation i really didn't want to talk about.

"Don't you think its funny how it looked like a vampire killing" he said

"Well you never know" i said

"Oh but i think you do" he looked at me

"Why would you say that?"

"Because as soon as i said there were bite marks you called Abby"

"How did you know it was Abby?"

"Lip reading my dear and the pained look on your face"

"Oh"

"So are you going to talk about it?"

"Well about a month ago i was dumped by my boyfriend who was sort of well a vampire along with his family so I'm getting Abby to help me find the immortal basted."

"Did he ever hurt you?"

"NO he had a hole book of rules just so i didn't get hurt" but then i thought about that one time.

We got back and the lists where on the tables. I took the one off Tonys and put a note on McGee's telling what to do. I was more than half way through it when i found it.

_Dr Carlisle Cullen- 0754 329 764 (__**made up number)**_

I quickly called it and prayed it was him

'Hello Dr Cullen's phone Esme speaking how may i help you?

Hi i was wondering if i could book an appointment. I said in a gruff voice

Of course when?

Tomorrow 1 o'clock

Alright do you know where to go?

Sorry i lost the address

Its 52 salamander Ave DC and who is it that's coming

Miss I.M Gibbs

Well he'll see you tomorrow Miss Gibbs

Thank you

Bye'

_TOMORROW_

I walked up to the counter with my hood up. I was wearing a lot of perfume to mask my scent.

"Miss I.M Gibbs for Dr Cullen" i said

"He'll be with you soon" the lady said bored

I sat down and five minutes later he came out.

"Miss Gibbs?" he called and i got up walking to his office behind him. His office was nice and on his desk was a picture of Esme and him, Alice and jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and one of me and Edward stuck together with tape like it had been ripped.

"What can i do for you miss Gibbs?" he asked

I took a deep breath and pulled my hoody down showing my gun on my belt and my badge.

"Carlisle I'm sorry I'm here but i need your help"

I said he looked shocked

"Bella how did you find me?" he asked

"You didn't change your name"

"Oh"

"And Esme picked up your phone so i knew it was you"

"Well why are you here?"

"I need your help catching a vampire"

"Why?"

"Cause he killed a marine" i said

"How do you know it's a he?"

"He killed a girl isn't that how it normally works that's why i was Edwards singer" i said

"Bella he still loves you"

"I know. So can you help me?"

"Of course" he started writing something "this is the address he's staying with us this week so come round later" he past me the paper and i smiled leaving...

**What do you think did you like i can't wait to find out what happens at the Cullen's **

**Gibbs: you bastard you dumped my daughter (says while lunging at Edward)**

**Edward: i didn't know she'd be so upset and un-Bella like i promise that i won't hurt her ever again**

**Gibbs: ok just don't ever let me find you in her room got it Romeo**

**Edward; yes sir (man i thought Charlie was scary)**

**Me; well if you two are done I'll leave our audience with one last message. Press the Review button Edward knows you want to**

**Edward: no i don't**

**Gibbs: shut up **

**Edward: yes sir.**


	3. well this is a hell of an elevator ride

**Hello everyone I'm WARNING you this chapter has M rated stuff in it.**

**ME: today i have Bella and Ziva with me for the disclaimer and for normal humorous preposes **

**Bella: I'm here to keep you safe**

**Me: Why **

**Ziva: **_**click**_**;**_** click**_** (loading a gun)**

**ME: idontowntwilightorNCIS**

**Ziva: Know say it slowly**

**Me: I don't own twilight or NCIS**

**Bella: know was that so hard?**

**Me: Yes**

**Bella: OK (not sure of 'me's' sanity) on with the story**

**ME: that's my line**

C pov (Carlisles point of view)

I walked into my office and saw i had a patient waiting for me. I picked up the paper and saw they were going under the name of Miss I.M. Gibbs.

"Miss Gibbs" i called and a girl Bella's height stood up and walked behind me. She was wearing so much perfume i couldn't tell if i knew her. I sat down and saw her looking at the photo's on my desk a tear slid down her cheek as she paced the room.

"What can i do for you miss Gibbs?" i asked

She sighed and pulled down her hoody down as soon as i saw her hair it all clicked" I.M Isabella Marie but why Gibbs. She also showed me her gun and government badge

"Carlisle I'm sorry but i need your help" Bella said

"Bella how did you find me?" i asked

"You didn't change your name"

"Oh" i felt stupid having it pointed out to me that I'd stuffed up on that.

"And Esme picked up so i knew it was you"

"Well why are here?"

"I need your help catching a vampire"

What! "Why?"

"Cause he killed a marine" there was something personal about that but i had another question

"How do you know it's a he?"

"He killed a girl isn't that how it normally works that's why i was Edwards singer" damn she's smart.

"Bella he still loves you" i saw pain but also that she loves him.

"I know, so can you come into HQ tomorrow to help us?"

"Of course" i wrote our house address and a map on a piece of paper passing it to her "this is the address he's staying with us this week so come round later" she left smiling.

LATER

I was at home sitting with Esme. Alice was so excited and Jasper was trying to calm her down. Rosalie and Emmett didn't know what was going on but waited with us.

I heard Bella come to the door.

"Sing a song" i whispered to my family.

Bella walked in and silently hugged everyone before going upstairs to Edward.

B POV

I walked up the stairs to were his room would be. I entered to see him curled up in a ball not moving just looked out the window. With so much pain in his eyes. I went up to him and found a wooden chair that looked brand new actually it still had a tag on it. I picked it up and smashed it onto his head.

"Wha-"he turned sharply but stoped when he saw me.

**ME: this is the M rated part**

"You...You" i was about to cry "BASTERED I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME I WAS A MESS I THOUGHT THAT I WAS A JOKE TO YOU" i took a breath "and now i find you sitting here in all your misery while I'M been chased by vampires HUNTING a vampire Try to find you to help me and all the while all you had to do was get up and APOLOGISE NOW BE THE GENTELMAN YOU SAY YOU ARE AND APOLOGISE FOR GODSAKES!!" i yelled and fell back onto his sofa. I sat back glaring at him as he looked at me in shock.

**Me: that was so fun to type :-)**

"Bella, I'm so sorry i still love you i never stoped I'm so sorry i swear i will never leave you ever" Edward got on his knees and begged.

"I forgive you Edward but I'm on the job" i said getting up and walking out of his room.

"You coming?" i asked and he scrambled to his feet walking with me.

When we got back downstairs everyone was ready to head to Washington.

I walked out to the minny-bus NCIS had let me borrow to get them there i had informed Jenny that we were looking for a vampire i assumed Ziva would find out and Tony got told BY McGee so really dad was the only person who didn't know.

"Bella why are you an NCIS agent and what does that even stand for?" Alice asked

"It stands for Navel Criminal Investigation Serves were the FBI for Marine Crimes. And I'm actually working with my dad"

"Charlie really?"

"No Alice Charlie is my uncle i was sent to stay with him when i went into the witness protection programme after my Mother and sisters death my real name is Isabella Marie Leo Gibbs my father is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs"

The rest of the drive was silent and as we drove closer to HQ i could see everyone waiting for us except dad and Jenny. It was cloudy so they didn't sparkle. I cut off the engine and hoped out opening the door for the rest of them. When Emmett got out everyone took a step back.

"Alright so this is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward" i pointed to them "and this is Abby, Tony, Tim, Ziva and ducky" we all headed inside and up to the elevator

We got into the elevator and tony moved closer to me the Edward or Jasper or Emmett liked.

"So Bella who are these people?" tony asked

"Your worst nightmare" jasper said and i nearly laught.

"You know if you wore red contacts you'd look like a vampire" tony replied i saw Alice, Rose, Esme, Edward and Carlisle grinning and Emmett caught loudly to hide his laughter.

"I don't need to" Jasper smirked

"Oh really?" Tony challenged

"OK" i interrupted "Let's just not go into the whole i-vant-to-suck-your-blood thing with seven vampires in the elevator it's like a bad horror movie gone right"

Just at the moment i finished Edward came up behind me and whispered in my ear "Scream" i got what he was doing and as i felt his lips touch me neck widened my eyes and screamed but cut it off with a gurgled cry falling limp in Edwards arms ruoling my eyes up and closing my eyes.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU ARE REALLY VAMPIRES" he started to move into the corner furthest away from the Cullen's i smiled and opened my eyes.

"Was that alright?" i asked

"Very believable love i nearly though I'd actually hurt you" Edward said lifting me up onto my feet. I touched me neck and felt a hicky. He gave me a hicky

"You gave me a hicky" i screeched hitting him playfully on the shoulder as everyone laught.

I saw Tony in the corner looked at something Jasper was holding. It was a picture of him with red eyes probably from one of his slip ups.

"so you're telling me that while you were in the witness protection programme you fell in love with a vampire?" Tony stuttered

"Yep" i said popping the 'p' as i leaned back against Edward.

**What will happen next i certainly know**

**Bella: that's because you're the author**

**Me: yes but that's beside the point**

**Ziva: i can't believe he gave you a hicky and in an elevator what happened to the turn of the 20****th**** century gentlemen he's supposed to be**

**Bella: um...**

**Me: please review and tell me if you like it remember reviews are like hugs the more i get the faster i type :-)**


	4. i have some good news and some bad news

**Me: hi everyone know that it's the school holidays so I'll update every second day or so **

**Abby: WAIT!! How do you plan on doing that you're so lazy you nearly got a detention for not handing in your homework.**

**Alice: and you haven't even started your holiday homework**

**Me: don't worry I'll get it done (maybe)**

**Abby: this is going nowhere**

**Alice: On with the Fanfic**

**Me: but i didn't do the disclaimer**

**Alice: then do it already **

**Abby: yes the people want to know what happens next**

**Me: ok, ok i don't own twilight or NCIS**

**Alice & Abby together : on with the Fanfic**

**Me: HEY I'm supposed to say that**

**Abby: do you every shut up?**

**Every other character that's been in the disclaimers: NO**

**Me: sniffle on with the Fanfic**

"Wow it's really amazing how you stand so close together" Abby Said

"I don't thirst for her blood like that" Edward said

"Really then why were you drooling over me when we first meet?" i asked

"Demands Bella" was all he said in reply

I rolled my eyes at him and the elevator stopped at the office. We walked out and over to our office block. Abby had dragged out some chairs so that everyone could be comfortable. We sat down and waited for my dad to get here. When we heard the elevator open we all held our breaths Edward took my hand and rubbed circles into my palm.

"What do-"dad stoped when he saw the 7 new faces.

"Dad. I would like you to meet the Cullen's dad they are going to help us catch our killer" i said standing up

"What can they do that we can't?" he sounded pissed maybe he didn't have any coffee this morning.

"Well dad... you should sit for this" i waited for him to sit and when he did i looked at Carlisle for permission he nodded "dad all the Cullen except for Emmett are around about a hundred years old there Vampires dad and our Lt Jane Dow was killed by a vampire"

"fine they can catch it but i am going to be there when they are interrogating it"

LATER

I was lying on my bed thinking about nothing really just that i had Edward back and i knew he wouldn't leave me again i know and he knows that if that were to happen neither of us would survive it

I suddenly felt sick and ran to the bathroom and threw up what i had just eaten... i walked out of the bathroom and saw dad standing there looking worried

"You ok?" he asked

"Yep" i answered a little to quickly

"ok but don't come in if you ill ok i don't want you to get any worse"

I knew he was trying to be a good dad but i knew that this was going to get worse and i knew that i wasn't ill

_Flashback _M RATED 

_He drove up to my house in forks _

"_Bella remember i will always love you" Edward said bending down and catching my lips in his it was strange the way we kissed more passionate than any other kiss we had had i moved my arms around his neck bringing him closer. Normally this is where he would pull away but he didn't and i was so happy. Our kiss suddenly became more heated and more demanded i slid onto his lap as he wrapped his arms around my tightly. I don't remember leavening the door open but i didn't really care as Edward picked me up and walked us to my room. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he flew us up the stairs i started to undo the buttons of his shirt as he lifted my shirt up off of me. Soon my back hit my mattress and Edward was on top of me with lust filling his eyes I'm sure mine were the same. He started to kiss down my neck as i undid his pants i pushed them down along with his boxers. He pulled my pants off my legs along with my underwear and we were fully naked in front of each other he crawled in between my legs and looked into my eyes for permission i nodded once and he trusted into me and broke my barrier i gasped at the pain and one tear slid down my cheek Edward kissed it away murmuring how sorry he was and that the pain would go away soon and that he loved me. When the pain went away i nodded and we rocked our hips together. i moaned at the feeling and i kissed him again it wasn't long before i felt my climax i screamed Edwards name and he came shortly after me rolling off me and moving into our normal sleeping position . I whispered i love you and fell asleep in his arms for the last time._

_End flashback_

The sudden realisation hit me and i ran out the door jumped into my car and went to Abby's i stopped by the drug store so that i could get a couple of pregnancy tests i walked up to her door and knocked she opened the door and said "Gibbs called"

I broke down into tear as we walked into her lounge room

"Bella what's wrong?" she asked

"Ok well Edward he's always had this book of rules to our physical relationship. But there was this one time two months ago just before he left and oh my Abby I.. I... I think I'm pregnant i cried

"Did you youse protection?" she asked

"HES A VAMPIRE!! There not supposed to be able to have kids" i screeched

"It ok Bella go to the bathroom and do a test ' she said calmly

I looked down and saw the most unholy sight in the world. (**Me: guess what it is?)** A little pink pulse.

"Fuck. Dads going to kill me" i said "OH MY GOD Abby what is Edward going to say what if he doesn't want a baby?" i started crying again.

I walked up the stairs to the house looking at the Volvo and dad's car in the driveway. Well at least i don't have to say it twice i thought. I walked into the lounge room to see Edward and Dad talking. I sat down in front of them and they looked at me

"I have some good news and some bad news" i said looking at dad

"Bad news first" dad said

"Me and Edward had sex's two months ago"

"What is the good news" Edward asked

"I'm pregnant with your baby" i said quietly he stared at me then picked me up and span us around happily.

Dad looked at us "Bella I'm...

**Abby: NO! Don't stop there it was just getting interesting**

**Alice: it's ok Abby this is what he said (whispered in Abby's ear)**

**Abby: well that was unexpected**

**Me: stop giving it away you'll stuff up the ending for everyone Alice**

**Alice: sorry me**

**Me: you're forgiven and on one last happy note to all my readers remember reviews are like hugs to me so please review :-)**


	5. IM PREGNANT WITH A MUTANT BABY

**Me: hi it's me again can you believe that this is the second time this week that I've updated its unbelievable**

**Jasper: no not really you said that you would**

**Ducky: that is true unless you thought of yourself as an untrustworthy person**

**Me: who me, untrustworthy never. (Laughs nervously)**

**Ducky: well can we get this over and done with we have peopled who what to find out what happens next.**

**Jasper: yes the tension is so thick i could bite through it.**

**Me: ok i don't own NCIS or twilight**

**Ducky: thank you**

**Jasper: ON WITH THE FANFIC**

**Me: HEY**

Dad looked at us "Bella I'm so happy for you"

Well that wasn't what i thought he would say

"But" that's better "i think that you're a little young for this really Bella but i will support you through this. And Edward if you ever even think of hurting my daughter again i will personally be the one who kills you vampire or not"

"Yes agent Gibbs i understand perfectly" Edward said in a rush putting me down on my feet

I smiled at my dad and hugged him thanking him over and over for not been mad at my mistake.

The next day was going to be fun it was going to be the first of many day's where we would be hunting a vampire really i didn't expect the Cullen's to be so well prepared for this sort of thing but they were i walked into the office and it looked like Jasper was planning world war three the way he had everything set out and was telling us all what to expect from the target as he called it.

"So we'll head out at 4:30 and call in every 20 minutes until we find the bastard." Jasper finished

"Agent Gibbs i do have one question before we leave" Esme said

"And it would be?" dad asked

"Well I've seen your last name spelt before but it only had one B what is the second one for?"

"Bastard" i said as i walked up to them tony handed me a file and it had everything gin it about what was going to happen it looked like Jasper had really put in a lot to make this go as smoothly as possible but i was also sure he had not mentioned my part of this little plan of his.

"Jasper i hope you don't mind me been late i had a doctors appointment" i said and saw a hurt look on Carlisle's face

"Dear are you alright is there anything that we can do to help?" Esme asked

"Not yet it's nothing to worry about for the moment" i smiled at her

"Is there anything that we need to talk through now that Bella's here or is everyone ready to head out in 2 hours?" Jasper asked

"Nope" i said but i gave him one of those looks that said 'yes'

I sat down and sighed looking through the file. I wasn't really paying much attention until someone taped my shoulder. I looked up to see Carlisle looking at me with a worried expression. I smiled at him and he sat down in front of me.

"Bella I'm a little hurt that you didn't come to me with a medical problem and i would just like to know if there is anything i can do to help?" he asked

"Ok you can help with some questions i have" i said

"Ok what are they?"

"Is it possible for a male vampire to get a human female pregnant?"

"Um i don't believe so but no one that i know has ever tried"

"Well is there a possibility that it could happen if someone tried even by accident?"

"Well i guess there is a possibility but there would be complications because it would be half vampire"

"Do you think it would quicken its growth or maybe not be seeing able on an ultrasound?"

"They are possibilities but i highly doubt that it would be possible to begin with. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm pregnant and the only person that i have ever had sex with was a vampire. Carlisle I'm pregnant with Edwards's baby"

His face was shocked and i heard a gasp and i new that Esme had been listening in i smiled and placed his hand on my slightly raised belly i felt Esme wrap her hands around me and place a hand on my belly as well i smiled and felt it kick it hurt but it didn't really cause me too much to worry. Much.

"Bella I'm so happy for you" Esme whispered in my ear as we looked at Carlisle for his reaction. He was stunned to say the least but al i could really do was laugh he was just sitting there with his mouth open like a cob-fish. There was a look in his eyes that i had never seen in his eye before and it looked like he would cry from happiness.

I felt Esme let go and Edwards's arms replace hers i smiled at him and we just waited to see what Carlisle had to say.

"I can safely say that i never ever not even in my wildest hopes thought that i would ever have someone say that to me let alone have it means that i was a grandfather. Man it makes me feels so old" Carlisle finally said

"Carlisle dear your nearly 4 centuries old that old by anyone's count" Esme said kindly "and i second that thought I'm so happy that I'm going to be a grandmother."

We talked about all that had happened and that according to my size and the malfunctioning ultrasound machine the baby was due in 5 months but I'd only been pregnant for 2 months. When we finally got down to the driveway it was 4:30 and we were starting our vampire hunt.

**Me: that was such a cool chapter**

**Jasper: not really it wasn't even a thousand words**

**Me: well I'm sorry Jasper but i have a headache**

**Jasper: i know it's giving me a headache**

**Me: hey where's ducky?**

**Jasper: getting a list together of all the people you need to thank**

**Me: oh well what do you want to do until he gets back**

**Ducky: do not worry yourselves i have the list all you have to do is read it out laud**

**Me: thank you ducky**

**Ducky: you're welcome**

**Me: I would like to thank the people who have reviewed this story**

_MaeganM.0816_

_HEX's-VampirexXxDemon_

_save the sharks_

_Team Rosalie_

_valevilandra _

_jules452_

_crlncyln_

_Bunny1986_

_Abby Panther_

_lolly59034_

_CluelessAngel_

_MaeganM.0816_

_..invisible_

_Angel JJK_

_Angel _

_The-Name's-RandaJo_

_BooBoo33_

_Beertjes_

_SeaGoddess10011_

_bree-OMG-thats-me_

_stargategeeket_

_Sarcasm-the Lowest Form of Wit_

_xx-BrittCullen-xx_

_luna1324_

_Jazzys-Confedrate1861_

_Princess Of Souls_

**Jasper: that's about it for today**

**Me: yes but remember reviews are like hugs to me and if you have any ideas on how the other Cullen's will react please tell me :-)  
**


	6. Who are the Volturi? ? ?

**Me: wow 2 chapters in 3 day's this must be a sign**

**Tony: from what?**

**Me: i don't know y not tony**

**Emmett: (laughing) HAHAHAHAHA your name backwards is y not **

**Tony: well your name backwards is ttemme**

**Emmett: was that supposed to be an insult**

**Tony: yes**

**Me: do you need some pepper?**

**Emmett: your just crazy me**

**Me: does anyone know where my sanity is i seem to have lost it**

**Tony: i never would have guessed**

**Emmett: Ok well any ways me don't own Twilight or NCIS**

**Tony: ON WITH THE FANFIC**

**Me: earth is the insane asylum for the universe**

I looked at everyone to see them ready for a fight i was happy to have their support but i was also really scared that someone would get hurt. Everyone turned to me for the OK so that Jasper could split us into groups to hunt 'it' down. All i could do was nod

Jasper smiled at me "Ok we will split into groups of 4 each group will have at least 2 vampires in it. The first group will be: Carlisle, Ziva, Rosalie and Tony. Rosalie you will lead the hunt around the crime scene in case they are still close by. McGee, Esme, Alice and Emmett you'll be group 2 Alice you'll lead the hunt in the city try to find anything that will lead you to them in the city. And Edward you Bella and Gibbs will work with me. Does everyone understand?"

There was a chorus yes Jasper and perfectly.

"Then let's move out" Jasper said and we all went to different cars with our groups inside.

I slipped into the back loading my gun Edward looked at my then the gun.

"I know it won't harm a vampire but if shoot in the right body part it will slow them down a bit" i smiled

"You have been practicing Bella haven't you?" dad asked

"Of cause dad where do you think I've been from 7-8?"

"It was just a question"

"Jasper what are we doing?' i asked Jasper who was driving

"Waiting for someone to find something"

"And if they don't?"

"Then were going to have to extend the search but we'll have to involve the Volturi if it comes to that"

"Who are the Volturi?" dad asked

**Alice's POV**

I hoped into the car and we drove in silence to the centre of town. I parked and looked at Agent McGee, Esme and Emmett.

"Esme you go with Emmett and search the west side of the city. Agent McGee you come with me" i said and we all got out i saw Emmett and Esme run off so i turned to agent McGee.

"Why did that Jasper guy put you in charge?" he asked i smiled

"Because i can see the future" i looked him in the eye and started to walk in the opposite direction to Emmett end Esme.

"Does that mean that you can see were this guy is?"

"No i don't know who he is and I'm having trouble seeing Bella and Edwards future in turn not seeing a lot of how all this goes down" i stoped smelling the air "shit the Volturi are here"

"Who are the Volturi?"

**Rosalie's POV**

I drove fast like i always do through the city to the crime scene i laught to myself that we were helping the human authorities to catch a vampire. But what i couldn't believe was that one of us would be so carless as to leave a victim out in the open for the humans to find in the first place. Carlisle hypothesised that it was two newborns left by their sire to fend for themselves. It hurt me to think that one of us was so carless to leave two newborns out there.

"Rosalie what are you thinking about?" Ziva asked

"Just that i can't believe one of us would just leave two newborns alone" i said. I had come to like Ziva David she was a strong willed women and i admired all that she had done and that she had become a friend to Bella as much as i may seem as a bitch to her it's just because I'm afraid that she'll leave Edward but i know now that that could never happen I'm just glad that Bella was able to live a little while we were gone.

"What exactly is a newborn?" Anthony asked i didn't like him he was a womanizer and thought of himself highly when in fact he was just your average Joe.

"It's a vampire that's less than one year old in this time they have the most trouble controlling their need for blood. Every one of us has been through it but it's different for everyone." Carlisle explained i smiled thinking about my newborn years how i had gain control enough to kill my rappers.

I stopped the car and hoped out i sniffed and froze

"It can't be" i said

"What are the Volturi doing here?" Carlisle said to know one in particular

"Who are the Volturi?" Ziva asked

**B POV**

I heard Jaspers phone go off at the same time as Edwards. The picked up and i heard the same thing come from both of my sisters mouths

"THE VOLTURI ARE HERE" the screamed and everyone in the car froze well except for my dad who looked confused

"the Volturi are the rulers of the vampire and the enforces of there one law 'keep the secret'" i said to my dad and realisation crossed his face as i thought about what would happen if they found out the Cullen's had dent kept the secret and that most of NICS new about Vampires.

"Everyone comes back NOW" Jasper ordered spinning us around and flooring the gas so we'd get back first.

I looked at Edward and he looked at me with the same concern in his eyes that I'm sure i had in mine. Jasper stopped the car and i jumped out running in to the office and up the stairs to M-Tac

I saw Jenny sitting there not talking to anyone. She turned to me when i came in.

"We have a serious problem" i said

"What is it?" she asked

"the rulers of the vampire world are about to find out that a government agency knows of the existence of vampires and when that happens we won't live to see the next day"

"What do we have to do to stop this" she said sounding scared

"Contact every vampire Carlisle knows. And i need to set up a worldwide conference."

"Why?"

"So the world can learn the truth"

**Me: can you believe it Bella is going to tell the world that vampire's exists **

**Emmett: well that was interesting i really liked how the different point of views all linked back to Bella's what do you say tony**

**Tony: i don't like Rosalie she's mean i am so not an average Joe stupid bitch**

**Emmett: know one dis's my wife (eats tony)**

**Me: Emmett don't' eat tony you might catch something **

**Emmett: (Coughs up tony) happy**

**Tony: I'm scared for life**

**Me: random thing happened to me today i bought a lady gaga CD and on the recite it had (Std Edn) know i don't know what Std stands for on it but i thought it was funny**

**Emmett: you have a sick mind**

**Tony: you can say that again**

**Emmett: you have a sick mind**

**Me: please tell me if you liked it because reviews are like hugs to me and i want to know if you want to have a little 'previously' at the beginning of each chapter so you know what has happened if you don't remember. Thanks for reading:-)**


	7. Dear Mr ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Me: WOW chapter 7 and were at over 50 reviews YAY. Now i know some of you don't like my disclaimers but i like to put them in so that if it's a really depressing chapter it can end on a light note.**

**Rosalie: YOU (says pointing at me) YOUR GOING TO TELL THE WHOLE WORLD ABOUT VAMPIRES how could you (starts dry sobbing)**

**Jenny: Me can you get this over with i need to talk to you**

**Me: party poopers fine i don't own twilight or NCIS**

**Rosalie: ON WITH THE STORY sniffle, sniffle.**

E POV

I couldn't believe what I had just heard Bella, my sweet innocent little Bella was going to tell the whole world that vampires existed. I just didn't get what this had to do with the case. The Volturi were on their way and god knows what they were going to do to us once they found out that nearly the whole NCIS knows about vampires. I shuddered to think about that let alone what they would do if they found out about the baby.

"EDWARD!!" Alice screamed.

"Something's happened I can't see Bella's future clearly it's all fuzzy but she looks..."

"What does she look like Alice?" I asked

"Um... fat actually, I don't get it, one minute she's how she is now and then she's fat and you won't leave her side and then she's thin again." She looked so confused that I kind of felt bad for keeping a secret from her.

"Alice I think you're seeing things" I asked jokingly, laughing at the double meaning of my words.

"Hahahaha, you're so funny Edward, why won't tell me what you know, it can't be so bad that you can't tell me" she gave me those puppy dog eyes, the eyes that you just can't say no to.

"When Bella gets here I'll tell you OK" I say.

"Ok, but only because it has to do with Bella more then you" she replied, then she skipped off and I turned to find Bella.

I went around the corner and saw Bella cornered by agent David they were talking in hushed voices so I only just heard Bella say "we'll talk later" before walking up to me

BPOV

I walked up to Edward smiling.

"Hey" I said

"Hi" he smiled his crooked smile and kissing me on the cheek

"What were you talking about?"

"Bombing Italy" I replied with a smile, the look on his face was priceless it was like he had just realised what I do for a living now.

"You're joking right?" he asked.

"Um... once the world knows of vampires, No I'm not joking I'm dead serious I will not have some group of vampires threatening my child" As I was replying I heard a squeal and Alice ran from around the corner

"Oh My God your pregnant!" she started jumping around and when Jasper came around with a big smile on his face and started jumping up and down, as well wow, he could be as bad as Alice sometimes.

"WHO SAID BELLA WAS PREGO?" Emmett boomed as he also made and appearance and sat next to Rosalie who was looking really upset, but also happy for me.

"Bella Sec-Nav is ready for you and one of the Cullen's" Jenny said, smiling down on us from above us.

"Thanks Edward, Come on Alice tell everyone what's happening" I gave Rosalie a hug and whispered

'If we could switch places I would in a heartbeat' she smiled at me and looked happier then Edward walked up the stairs with me.

"How do you plan on telling them?" Edward asked me curiously.

"I'm just winging it but along as you don't move for the entire time don't even blink then I think we can pull this off"

I opened the door and the president was looking straight at us, I nervously put in the ear piece and walked into the centre of the room so he could see me.

"Mr President how are you?" I asked.

"I'm well Agent Gibbs" he replied stoically.

"Mr President, if you don't mind Agent Gibbs is my father, I would be honoured if you called me Bella" I said nervously.

"Well Bella, I've heard some crazy things about why I'm talking to you know" he said.

"I'm sure you have but let me guarantee that what you have heard is in fact, true" I said with confidence.

"Miss Bella, please you must understand that the concept of Vampires existing is hard for a lot of people to believe and I would also like to see your proof of vampires" He said with disbelief.

"Well then Mr President I would like you to meet Edward Cullen, as I'm sure you are aware Edward's Human name was Edward Masen and he was born in Chicago in 1901 and died of Spanish influenza in 1918. Dr Carlisle Cullen was the person, who changed him we have physical proof for you sir" I replied.

I turned and nodded to Agent McGee and just as he pressed the button to let in some sun light I heard Alice scream. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and fell into unconsciousness.

**Me: OMG why did Alice scream what happened that made Bella fall unconscious.**

**Rosalie: do you even know who the president is/was**

**Me: no not really I'm AUSTRALIAN **

**Jenny: that's no excuse go to your room**

**Me: yes ma'am**

**Rosalie: well sorry but that's all for this week and i would like to thank our new beta **


	8. Vampire's have brake downs to

Me: hello everyone hope you all had a great mothers day

Carlisle : Me i know that you like to do this hole thing were you fight to say the disclaimer but we really don't have the time ok?

Me: because i love you Carlisle i'll make this quick

Carlisle: thank you

Me: I don't own twilight or NCIS

Carlisle: on with the fan fic

B POV

I was foating fyling even riding the wind with out a care in the world. Then i remembered who i was and who i knew.

With a gasp i came back into the land of the living stairing right in the face of my own personal god.

"bella are you ok can you here me?" he asked i just nodded as everything flashed back to me. I looked around to see that we were in at the cullens house instead of sac-nav.

"i ok i think" his face looked pained for some reason and i was scared to ask when he pulled me up into his imbrace holding my to him as he shook with unshed tears.

"Edward what's rong what happened?" he looked up into my eyes.

"bella when you fanted after alice screamed all i could see was a vision of losing you both and i just can't handle seeing that." I hugged him to me as much as my baby bump would alow holding him as he cried off his pain.

It wasn;t oftern that one of us needed to just cry and i'd only seen this look in his eyes once before and that was when i'd gone to find him. It hurt me so much to see him in pain but nowones perfect and i can't expect him to be we all have a weakness mine is him and i am his.

In the end we ended up crying together then laughing at it.

"so what did Alice see that made her scream?" i asked

"she saw jane and the voturi coming after us and you losing the baby because of it" he said almost so quietly i didn't hear it

"what changed?"

"we don't know one minute they were about to attack the next they run right past us and on south"

We stayed silent holding eachother lisening to my heartbeat . i suddenly felt somthing kick me but from inside me.

"Bella whats wrong?" Edward sounded frantic

"the Baby... it kicked" i smiled up at Edward and placed his hand over were it had kicked as it did it again. He just staired at me then my stomic then me again smiling.

The next day dad came booming through the house swearing about somthing. I finished dinner and sat it on the table.

"dinners ready dad" i called

He walked in looked at me then my stomic and did a doboule take

"bella i thought you said you were only 4 mounths pregnant you look ready to pop"

"i guess it's a vampire thing the baby seems to be growing faster each day Carlisle said at this rate i'll be due in two weeks. Hey how did things go with the presedent after i fainted?"

"well in the four seconds it took for carlisle to crash though the door and Edward run out with you the presedent decided he would belive you and Carlisle and him are going to announce it to the world"

"who knows?"

"Jenny, you , myself, the presedent and the Cullens not even Abby knows"

"good" i wanted to make shore that if the voturi found out that not many would have to die because of it i hadn't meet Aro but i knew by the away the cullens said his name that i did not want to meet him under bad secumstances.

**THE DAY OF THE ANOUCMENT**

Edward had made me promise that i wouldn't be at the white house today so here i am sitting with my dad on one side of me and Edward on the other side of me watching the telly as the president walked up to the podium and every news channel in the world lined up infrount of him.

"_Ladies and gentlemen of the world today is a day of truth _

_As you are awere today i have brought you here so that you can all hear the truth._

_Some of you will not believe me. Some of you will be scared. Some of you may not be ready for this._

_But there is no easer way to say this than to actually say it._

_Vampires do egsist." Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice steped from the shadows and sparckled for all in the world to see._

"_i would like to wwelcome most of the Cullen Coven to take some questions about there life"_

Edward turned off the TV as we sat in scilence.

Me: i is so sorry i'm so late and that it's really short but things will get interesting soon.

Carlisle: until next time thank you

Me: also don't forget to rview each review makes me right faster

Carlisle: SMILEY FACES

ME: Bye :-)


	9. 5 F   ING HOURS and a baby girl

Me: I'm just going straight into this one because it's going to be a long one so i don't own twilight or NCIS :-)

BPOV

The phone rang almost instantly I'd given my number to a few people back in forks so that we could keep in touch so it didn't surprise me that I would get called as soon as the Cullen coven appeared on TV. I picked up to be greeted by a very annoying voice.

'Hello

Hi Bella its mike you'll never guess what I just saw on TV!

What did you see?

The Cullen's but you're never going to guess why

Is it because there vampires?

How did you know?

Mike I'm engaged to Edward, they already told me

Oh hey how is everything going in DC for you?

Good i have a great job I'm pregnant and about to get married what about you?

Finishing high school

Well mike I've got to go I've got to make a statement with the Cullen's in 10 minutes

Oh well bye Bella

Bye"

"I'm so glad that your life is perfect at the moment" Edward said

"And it's all because of you" i smiled

He laught at that and i felt the baby no our baby kick I grabbed Edwards hand and placed it on my baby bump (which is way more than just a bump) he waited and waited but it never kicked.

"Our baby doesn't like me" he sounded so sad and just as he was lifting his hand it kicked.

"Hey Edward?" i asked looking in his eyes

"Yes my love?" he replied

"What are we going to name the baby?"

"Anything you want my love"

"You sure?"

"Ok anything but Edward" i laught at him and looked at the time.

"Well it's time for us to make our grand appearance" I said

We walked out and the cameras went wild I heard a few gasps at how close i was standing to a vampire and pregnant i wanted to get right down to it so i taped Carlisle on the shoulder as he was about to answer a question.

"I'll do it" I said he nodded and kissed me on the cheek before I got up.

"Sorry for my late arrival i got caught up with a phone call" i said "what was that question before?"

A female reporter stood up "How many times do they have to feed in a month?"

"They go hunting every two weeks for about 2 days"

"Do their eyes change colour?"

"Yes when there thirsty their eyes are darker close to black but when there feed their bright yellow or red"

"How is it like dating a vampire?"

"Tiring he won't let me do anything because I'm so fragilely human"

"Who is the oldest of the Cullen's?"

"Carlisle he was changed in the later 16 hundreds"

"Do many vampires live like the Cullen's?"

"No there's only one other coven"

"Does NCIS have anything on the vampire case or has that gone cold?"

"NCIS is still working on-" I felt a gush of liquid run down my leg "that case but I'm going to have to pass you onto director Sheppard for anything else" I quickly ran off the stage with Edward close behind me with my bag. I jumped into the car when my first contraction hit me I saw the pained face Edward had but I really didn't care.

We got to the hospital with my dad waiting for us with Alice and Carlisle even Esme was there. A nurse helped me into a wheel chair and Edward took me up to the maternity wourd Edward helped me up onto the bed when a doctor finally came in then paused for a moment when he noticed the vampires in the room and if I hadn't been in so much pain I would have laugh.

"Miss Gibbs I need to ask you a few questions" he said giving Edward a please don't eat me look. Edward chuckled a little but I hit him so he stopped.

"Yes doctor whatever you need and don't let Edward intimidate you he's normally harmless."

"Well how far apart have your contractions been?"

"Every 20 minutes or so" I finished before another one hit me "and increasingly faster"

"Thank you that all I need it seems like you'll still be here for a few hours"

Carlisle stood up and the doctor backed up a little when Carlisle tried to walk closer to him. Carlisle sighed "Jeff I've worked with you for months I'm not going to hurt you ok I just wished to inform you that it is a half vampiric baby so the situation may change quickly." Carlisle finished and sat back down.

10 hours later

"YOU FUCKING LIERS YOU SAID FIVE FUCKING HOURS AT THE MOST. NOT TEN BLOODY HOURS." I screamed at Edward while squeezing his hand.

Doctor Andrews as id learnt his name to be came in and checked how far along I was Edward started to smile.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUKING SMILE WHILE I SIT HEAR IN PAIN I SWEAR EDWARD YOUR NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN YOU DID THIS TO ME AND I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU EVR YOU HEAR ME NEVER"

He patted my head and yes dear I love you to. The doctor pocked his head up smiling slightly.

"Miss Gibbs it's time when I say so you can push"

"IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME"

"On my count one, two, three PUSH"

I pushed with all my mind and body and by god in hurt like a bitch.

"You're doing great sweet heart" Edward said

"One more push and you'll be all done" the doc said

"Edward I don't know if I can do it hurts so much" I started to cry

"Miss Gibbs one more push on three one two three"

I pushed and pushed and pushed until I saw stars behind my eyes. And then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world a baby cry.

"it's a girl" the doctor announced


End file.
